Fuis moi je te suis , suis moi je te fuis
by yuki1706
Summary: Mélina est une collègue de Miles, cela fait 6 jours qu'il n'est pas revenu de l'asile de Mount Massive. Très inquiète pour lui, elle décide de s'y rendre pour le retrouver mais ce qu'elle va découvrir la bas va dépasser son imagination, va t'elle s'en sortir ? Car quand on est une femme, Mount Massive est loin d'etre recommandé... Attention viol et agressions ! FICTION EN PAUSE !
1. Prologue Outlast

**L'aventure d'une femme à Mount Massive** !

Prologue :

Mon nom est Mélina Clark et j'ai 21ans. Je suis journaliste comme Miles , nous bossons dans la même boite . Cela fait 6 jours qu'on a plus aucune nouvelle de lui , il n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il est parti enquêté dans cet Asile. je suis sure qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose... Ce n'est pas son genre de rester muet comme ca , il faut que j'aille le chercher la bas !

Il ne me reste plus le choix , il faut que j'aille a Mount Massive . Je me rends dans le bureau du Patron pour lui demander son autorisation .

' Toc toc toc ' fis je , en frappant trois petits coups

' Entrez ' répondis t'il

' Bonjour Monsieur , toujours aucune nouvelle de Miles ? ' fis je , en m'asseyant .

' Non aucune . Je suis aussi inquiet que toi Mélina mais...Passons. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? ' demanda le Patron

' Eh bien , je souhaiterai me rendre a Mount Massive . Miles ne donne plus de nouvelles, il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose je ne peux définitivement pas resté les bras croisés. ' répondis je , sérieuse

' Voyons Mélina ! Tu es folle ! Miles n'en revient pas et tu voudrais y aller aussi ? Je ne veux que le bien de mes employés tu le sais bien... Il faut attendre sagement son retour ici même. Nous n'avons pas le choix.. déclara , le ton ferme.

' Monsieur je conçois très bien votre choix mais croyez moi , restez ici a ne rien faire n'est pas la solution , j'irais a Mount Massive que vous le vouliez ou non , Miles est peut être en danger la bas je me dois de le sauver ! ' répliquais je , les larmes me montant aux yeux

Je pars en claquant la porte du bureau, je cours et les larmes dévalent mes joues . Miles me manque terriblement et j'ai peur pour lui comme je n'ai jamais eu peur pour quelqu'un d'autre... Après tout je l'aime . Non pas comme un ami non.. Vous vous doutiez bien hein ?

J'arrive au parking et m'installe dans ma voiture , je dois vitre rentré chez moi prendre le nécessaire et partir dans ce foutu asile... Le trajet fut court , j'avoue que je roulais comme une folle mais tant pis ! J'ai mes raisons

Mon appartement est en bordel complet mais pas le temps de ranger ! Je fonce dans ma chambre et rassemble une tenue adéquate , si je dois marcher on est d'accord que les talons aiguilles et le tailleur ne sont pas mes meilleurs amis. Je prends une veste de sport avec en dessous un débardeur noir , un jean et une paire de baskets, ça fera l'affaire! Je me change ultra rapidement , je rassemble l'essentiel et fourre tout ça dans un sac a dos :

Caméra ok , lampe torche ok , portable ok et piles ok ! Fis je , en rangeant le tout dans le sac .

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil a ma montre , 18h00 ? C'est parfait ! Je sors et dévale les escaliers , je me jette dans la voiture, programme vite fait le GPS et c'est parti !

' Direction Mount Massive , Miles attends moi ! ' m'écriais je , une poussée d'adrénaline traversant mon corps.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Mount Massive !

Hola ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 1er chapitre de cette fiction sur Outlast ! J'aime beaucoup les horrors games surtout celui la alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire une fiction dessus ? Alors la voila ! Je tiens à préciser que c'est ici avant les chapitres que je répondrai aux questions, à vos avis ect... ^^ C'est aussi la que vous donnerai des petites précisions sur l'histoire et les personnages :)

Pour situer et pour que vous perceviez mieux Mélina , elle est blonde aux yeux verts, elle fait 1m60 donc est assez petite . Elle pèse 57kg et est bien formée va t'on dire ^^

Voila je pense que j'ai tout dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Outlast Fanfiction

 **Bienvenue à Mount Massive !**

Cela fait pas mal de temps que je roule, peut-être une heure. La route qui mène à l'asile est vraiment mal foutue, il y a plein de trous et en plus il y a du brouillard ! Je continue à ronchonner quand je distingue un grand portail au bout de la route ( enfin plutôt du chemin ) . Je dois être arrivée !

Ça y est ! Le voilà, l'asile de Mount Massive ! Je me gare tranquillement à coté d'une autre voiture . Minute ?! Mais c'est la Jeep de Miles ! Ah j'ai bien fait de m'y rendre, il a du lui arriver quelque chose... Je prends mon sac à dos et m'apprête à faire une petite visite surprise aux malades mentaux ! J'essaye d'ouvrir le portail mais il est bloqué par un cadenas, je vois un trou dans le bas à droite .

-Bon ba on va entrer par la... murmurais-je à moi-même

Je pénètre donc dans la cour et les bâtiments sont juste immenses ! Il y a des 4x4 de l'armée... Décidemment il se passe des choses bizarres ici. Je décide quand même d'aller vers la porte principale et de sonner à l'interphone . Je presse plusieurs fois le bouton mais il semble cassé...

Je suppose que je vais devoir entrer comme ça, j'ouvre la porte doucement

-Euh bonjour ! Je suis Mélin ! M'écriais-je en rentrant

Je me stoppe quand je vois ce grand hall vide de style ancien, c'est vraiment glauque et une odeur nauséabonde y est présente, on peut dire que ça pue la mort... Je marche prudemment quand je glisse sur quelque chose et tombe à terre !

\- Aie... Fis-je en ouvrant les yeux . Je me relève lentement et je hoquette quand je vois sur quoi je suis tombé... Du sang ! Je pâlit et réalise qu'en fait quasiment tout le parquet et les tapis sont teintés de sang !

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici... fis je , en observant .

Je continue mon chemin et arrive devant un vieux ascenseur en bois . Un escalier monte à l'étage et un descends en bas. Je préfère monter, généralement les sous-sols sont pas très recommandés...

Les marches grincent à chacun de mes pas . C'est génial pour être discrète ! J'arrive en haut j'ouvre la porte et la ferme soigneusement derrière moi, je ne veux prendre aucun risque !

Je décide de prendre ma caméra et de commencer à filmer ce que je vois. Cet Asile craint vraiment alors il faut que je filme toutes les preuves que ce bâtiment est bon à crouler et son directeur avec... Je dois soit prendre à droite ou à gauche . Hmm à gauche ! J'essaye de forcer la porte grillagée mais rien n'y fait ! Elle doit être fermée à clef...

Bon il faut que je trouve une clef ! Ma première mission ici ! Je me retourne vivement quand on m'assigne une bonne droite dans la tête ! Je m'écroule en crachant un peu de sang et me tient la joue non sans laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur... Je regarde alors celui qui a du béton sur le poing . Il est assez grand et porte une tenue de patient ! Il se serait donc échappé de sa cellule ?!

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici grognasse ?! Me demande t'il d'un ton dur

-Ça ne te regarde pas alors maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser tu serais gentil ! Répondis-je, agressive

C'est le moment de courir ! Je lui donne un bon coup de pied au niveau du torse, il recule et je fonce vers les escaliers . Je m'apprête à les dévaler mais il m'agrippe la cheville et me tire vers lui .

-Laisse moi ! Laisse moi ! Lui criais-je, en me débattant violemment

Il se penche vers moi et je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou... Que va t'il me faire ? Je sens une vive douleur dans mon cou et je sombre directement dans l'inconscience...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre même si il est carrément court mais les chapitres vont prendre en grandeur ne vous inquiétez pas ;) dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ Sur ce je vous dit à bientôt


	3. Chapitre 2 : La mission de Mélina

Bonjour ! Buongiorno ! Holà ! Voila je vous salue en plusieurs langues ^^ Bref ceci est le 2ème chapitre de cette fiction sur Outlast et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ^^

XxPetitPandaxX : Bonsoir ! Figure toi que moi aussi j'ai toujours rêvée de voir une fan fiction sur Outlast car c'est un jeu que j'adore mais comme je n'en voyais pas tant que ça je me suis lancée ! Donc voici la suite juste en dessous j'espère que le déroulement te plaira ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Outlast**

 **La mission de Mélina et Chris Walker...**

Je me réveille lentement . Aie ! Ma nuque me fait terriblement mal... Il n'y est pas allé de main morte l'autre fou... J'observe l'endroit ou je me trouve, c'est une petite cellule dont les murs sont remplis d'inscriptions et de dessins ensanglantés . C'est très rassurant tout ça.. Je me lève doucement et regarde par la petite fenêtre de la porte quand une tête apparaît !

-Aah ! Fis je , en poussant un cri de surprise .

Je recule lorsque la porte s'ouvre et un homme entre, il porte une tenue de patient mais qui ressemble fortement à une tenue d'Église . Il n'a pas l'air mal attentionné mais que me veut-il... ?

Tu es réveillée ma fille . Je t'ai trouvé en haut alors je t'ai ramené ici . Voici pour toi. Me dit il d'un ton doux .

Il me tends mon sac à dos ainsi que ma caméra. Je lui arrache presque des mains tellement je suis rassurée d'avoir mes affaires ! J'enfile mon sac sur le dos et garde ma caméra .

-Ma fille, tu es la Prêtresse du bien . Dieu t'a envoyée ici pour nous aider ! Tu dois sauver le 1er apôtre . M'explique t'il, en me prenant les mains .

Le 1er apôtre ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Et puis moi une prêtresse ? Je comprends rien mais il a l'air d'être le seul à être à peu près sain dans ce foutu asile alors je devrais peut-être faire ce qu'il dit...

-Va maintenant ! Lance t'il, en me poussant vers la sortie . Il part à droite en courant et je ne le vois plus . De mon coté j'empoigne fermement ma caméra et part à gauche , il y a une cellule ouverte et je jette un petit coup d'œil . Il y'a un patient dans le coin à droite alors je passe vite pour éviter qu'il me voit . Il y a un escalier

J'allais descendre l'escalier quand j'entends des murmures à ma gauche, je me tourne doucement et voit deux hommes visiblement jumeaux et complètement nus qui me regarde avidement :

-C'est elle, la fille du père Martin … Qu'est qu'on va faire d'elle ? Fit le 1er

\- Il a dit que fallais pas la tuer... Enfin pour le moment... répondit le 2ème

-la patience est une vertu... Mais je veux sa langue et toi tu prends son foie...? Propose le 1er, le 2ème acquiesce .

Je tremble à l'idée qu'ils veulent me tuer, ils parlent de moi comme d'un vulgaire morceau de viande... Mais il parlent d'un certain père ? Le père Martin ? Alors c'est lui qui m'a libérée... Heureusement qu'il me considère comme une prêtresse sinon je serais déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est... Je descends les escaliers, il y'a plusieurs patients présents dont un qui déambule et se fracasse la tête contre le mur depuis quelques temps je pense vu tout le sang présent.

-Ils sont dans mon sang, ils veulent sortir... murmure t'il tout en marchant .

Je décide de marcher en faisant le moins de bruits possible . le moindre mouvement brusque et ils peuvent me remarquer... Il y'a plusieurs portes mais une doit mener en haut . J'en essaye une et par chance je tombe sur la bonne ! Un trou s'est formé dans le mur et mène à l'étage ! Je ferme la porte derrière moi par sûreté et monte grâce à une caisse . L'espace d'un instant je ne vois rien mais une fois montée ma caméra refilme à nouveau . Ce que je vois me choque !

Un mec est en train de forniqué avec un cadavre ! J'émets un bruit de dégoût et m'éloigne rapidement...

-Merde mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ici... murmurais-je . J'ouvris la porte grillagée qui se trouvait devant moi et atteignit une corniche . Attends je suis censé la traverser ?

-Bon allez Mélina je t'ai connue plus forte que ça... Me rassurais-je . Je traverse prudemment et atteins l'autre bord . Les jumeaux ne sont plus là... Ou sont ils partis ceux la ? J'espère que je ne vais plus les croiser... J'avance dans un petit couloir et ouvre une porte . Bien sur je la ferme derrière moi, je prends des précautions ! J'examine un peu la pièce, un document est posé sur une table je le ramasse et le range dans mon sac, je ferais de la lecture plus tard .

Sur la table il y'a un grand bouton rouge, je pense que si j'appuie dessus il va activer le SAS devant moi . Je presse alors le bouton quand une alarme retentit . Je panique, qu'ais je fais ? Soudain un homme énorme et grand arrive et commence à essayer de briser la vitre !

Il est vraiment horrible ! il a la peau du front arrachée et me regarde avec une leur meurtrière dans les yeux .

-Viens la, petit cochon ! S'exclame t'il , en continuant de briser la vitre

Je panique terriblement , des gouttes de sueur coulent de mon front et je transpire légèrement . Je parcours la pièce cherchant désespérément une sortie .

-La ! M'écriais-je d'un coup .

Un conduit s'offre à moi ! Je saute sur la table et m'engouffre dedans... Je rampe et atteint la sortie, je me laisse tomber et commence à courir ! Il est derrière moi je sens carrément le sol tremblé sous ses pas ! Ma panique se transforme en adrénaline et j'accélère pour sauver ma vie .

Je continue ma course mais j'arrive dans un cul-de-sac ! Il y'a une fenêtre ouverte à ma gauche et l'autre est toujours à mes trousses ! J'entends sa lourde démarche et il se poste devant moi :

-Tu es coincée petit cochon... me dit il , en s'approchant de moi .

Ok je n'ai plus le choix , je m'élance et saute par la fenêtre . Je ferme les yeux attendant pour ma chute... Mais rien ne vint . J'avais atterri sur quelque chose de dur mais pas complètement non plus... Je me redresse lentement et allume la vision nocturne . Je couvre ma bouche, sentant une remontée acide dans ma gorge . En effet j'ai atterri sur une pile de cadavres tous plus mutilés les uns que les autres...

-Mais ou est ce que je suis encore fourrée bordel... ? Fis je d'une petite voix les larmes me montant aux yeux...

* * *

Chapitre 2 fini ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos impressions ect... Ca m'aiderait grandement ! Sur ce a bientôt ! ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Bloc et vive les égouts!

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Mélina continue donc sa progression dans l'Asile et la elle va se rendre dans les égouts... Sinon ne vous inquiétez pas, Miles entre bientôt en scène ainsi que Waylon ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Outlast**

 **Le Bloc et direction les égouts...**

Je ne sais pas ou je suis tombée encore mais il faut que je me reprenne... Je vais sûrement voir des horreurs milles fois pires et puis il faut que je retrouve Miles.

-C'est complètement sombre ici... Fis-je, en activant la vision nocturne .

J'aperçois des escaliers , je me dirige alors vers eux quand je vois le gros porc en descendre . Enfin son nom doit plutôt être Chris Walker, c'est un ancien militaire qui est parti en Afghanistan . Je dois ces infos à un document que j'ai trouvé lors de mon arrivée ici . De toute façon savoir son nom ne m'avance pas à grand chose vu que son seul objectif c'est de me tuer alors bon...

J'essaye de le contourner discrètement mais il semble entendre le moindre petit son car il se tourne dans ma direction.

-Petit cochon je vais te trouver... Murmure t'il en s'approchant de moi .

Je ne prends pas de risque et me cache sous un lit, attendant qu'il s'éloigne de moi... Il part à ma droite et je tente le tout pour le tout en sprintant direct vers l'escalier ! Je l'entends qui se lance alors à ma poursuite . J'ouvre en vitesse une porte grillagée et cours comme une folle dans le couloir...

-Wooh ! M'exclamais-je en sautant par dessus un lit qui me barre la route, ça me ralentit ces conneries... je peut dire merci aux cours d'athlétisme du lycée ! J'ouvre une seconde porte et la referme vite derrière moi . Au fond du couloir , une armoire se présente à moi et je sais que le gros pourra pas passer ! Je passe et le gros rebrousse alors chemin .

-Héhé je t'ai eu mon pote ! Lançais-je en lui tirant la langue .

Je continue et prend un petit passage ou je dois passer à quatre pattes . Un mec montre sa tête hors du lit et je sursaute en poussant un petit cri ! Une fois passée, je le regarde, c'est un patient et il semble particulièrement apeuré . Je soupire en m'éloignant, mon cœur battant toujours rapidement à cause de la peur que j'ai eu.

J'arrive après dans une sorte de grand bloc . Des cellules encore occupées montent jusqu'à au moins 2 étages . J'observe attentivement, un cadavre jonche le sol et je ne préfère pas attarder mon regard dessus... Je cherche un moyen de monter à l'étage quand un gars s'approche de moi, il est presque entièrement recouvert de bandages et ses bras ne sont pas libres, on croit voir une momie...

\- Laisse moi te parler... Je veux te dire un secret... N'aie pas peur . me dit il, tout en continuant à s'approcher lentement

\- Non merci ça ira . Répondis-je , je ne fais confiance à personne ici .

Je trouve alors des lits empilés qui sont parfaits pour aller à l'étage . Une fois en haut, je commence vraiment à prendre conscience de l'endroit ou je me trouve... Les patients, enfermés dans leurs cellules, crient à tout va . Ils appellent une infirmière inexistante... Quelque part je les plains . Ils sont coincés ici dans cet enfer, certains ne se rappellent sûrement plus du monde extérieur, d'autres on l'esprit en compote, les pauvres...

Je continue à longer les cellules quand je vois un gars assis sur une chaise, serrant sa tete et se balançant . J'ai pas tellement envie de passer à coté de lui mais j'ai pas le choix... Je passe alors tout douçement mais celui-ci se leve brusquement et m'aggripe les épaules ! J'engage donc un combat avec lui de qui c'est qui poussera le plus fort . Je réussis à le pousser non sans mal et il tombe de la balustrade .

Je m'approche, le cherchant du regard mais je ne voit que son corps ensanglanté et sans vie étalé au sol .

-Mais qu'ai je fait... ? Pensais-je, tout en tremblant légèrement . Je n'avais jamais tuer personne avant . La mort me fait carrément flipper mais la... Involontairement... Je viens de tuer cet homme . Je m'éloigne en courant, rester ici à admirer son cadavre ne m'aide pas beaucoup...

Je rentre dans une cellule et trouve un document , je le prends et le met dans mon sac à dos . Je le lirai plus tard . Dans une autre, j'aperçois un trou dans le sol, si je descends je devrais me rapprocher des égouts !

Une fois descendue, je me dirige vers la droite . Un mur m'indiquant de suivre le sang .

-Bouah c'est dégoutant ! M'exclamais-je , en me couvrant la bouche . Quelle mauvaise idée j'ai eu de choisir ce coté ! Le carrelage est rempli de sang et des entrailles jonchent le sol . Il y'a des casiers et le mot ' Walrider ' en grosses lettres y est inscrit . Mais qu'est réelement le Walrider ? Je me suis renseigné et je sais que c'est un projet de Murkof mais les patients en parlent comme si c'était une chose ou quelqu'un... Bizzare, je dois preter un peu plus attention à ca je supose...

Je passe la piece et je suis dans les douches ! Ah je n'ai plus de batterie, il serait tant que je change la pile . Je m'avance et vois un trou dans le sol , c'est à coup sur les égouts !

-Allons y... fis-je , en me glissant dans le petit trou . C'est assez étroit et je suis obligée de m'accroupir . Je suis pas très rassurée, c'est lugubre et je commence à me les cailler...

Je descends une petite pente de terre et ca y est . Je suis dans les égouts. Je me décide alors à explorer lorsque une forme noire qui flotte passe devant moi à toute vitesse ! Je reste figée, bordel ! C'est quoi ca ?! La je commence à paniquer...

Il faudrait mieux que je sorte des égouts ! Cette fois je marche à grands pas en ayant pour seul but de quitter ces foutus égouts d'ou pourtant, je venais à peine d'entrer...

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ^^ N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser, ce serait gentil :) Sinon je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	5. Chapitre 4 : Fuir les égouts et le piège

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fiction sur Outlast ! Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser de sa longueur, en effet il est plutôt court et je m'excuse aussi pour l'orthographe, ce n'est pas mon fort donc il doit y avoir quelques fautes... En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! ^^

Ah oui petite précision, dorénavant je mets **les pensées de Mélina en italique** ( comme dans ma fic Fairy Tail ) pour que se soit plus compréhensible pour vous :)

Dans le prochain chapitre Mélina va rencontrer quelqu'un, je pense que l'identité ne vous sera plus inconnue grâce au titre du chapitre ^^ mais il y'aura une petite surprise aussi ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Outlast**

 **Fuir les égouts et rendre une petite visite au Doc !**

Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir emprunté le chemin ou est passé la forme noire . _Ah je n'ai tellement pas envie..._

Je passe par le petit passage et de l'autre coté j'aperçois un plan des évacuations d'eau et une échelle à gauche .

Je prends l'échelle et descends doucement, c'est sûrement pas le moment de tomber . Une fois en bas j'essaye de me repérer mais c'est sombre, je vais devoir mettre la vision nocturne .

J'avance prudemment et vois un cadavre plongé la tête la première dans l'eau . Je ne prête pas attention et continue . Le silence est total et je peux seulement entendre le bruit singulier de gouttes qui tombent . _C'est d'un lugubre..._

J'aperçois une échelle, je suppose qu'elle va me mener vers la sortie . Je commence à monter quand un gars montre sa tête ! Je me fige . Bizarrement je n'ai plus envie de monter... Bon si je veux sortir de ces foutus égouts c'est la seule solution .

Arrivée en haut, je me rends compte que je suis encore dans les égouts mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir progressé . Je prends à droite et déboule sur un long couloir en fer . Ça doit faire du bruit je vais y aller lentement... Je marche doucement quand des cris se font entendre ! J'accélère le pas et au fond du couloir, une vive lumière blanche m'éblouit ! Un homme semble aussi chantonné . Je prends peur et me réfugie dans une pièce à ma gauche .

Il y a une échelle au centre de la pièce et la porte au fond est bloquée . _C'est à croire que ma vie ne se résume qu'a monter et descendre des échelles !_

Une fois en bas, deux voies s'offrent à moi : L'aile des femmes à droite ou l'aile des hommes à gauche .

Je tente l'aile des femmes mais évidemment la porte est fermée ! Je serre le poing de frustration . Je commence à devenir folle dans ces maudits égouts ! En plus la vue d'eau ensanglantée n'aide pas . Je me dirige alors vers l'aile des hommes avec appréhension . Qui sais ce qui m'attends la bas... ?

Au bout du chemin, je monte à l'aide d'un mur et atteins une porte . La porte donne sur des plate-formes en fer qui sont en hauteur par rapport à l'eau en dessus . Il n'y aucune issue possible à part descendre. Je saute et l'eau m'arrive au niveau des hanches .

-Mon dieu, elle est gelée ! Murmurais-je, en réprimant un tremblement .

Je progresse dans l'eau quand j'entends des bruits des chaînes et une lourde respiration... Pas de doute ! C'est l'autre gros sac de Chris Walker ! Je vais lentement à gauche pour l'éviter mais une pierre tombe dans l'eau juste à coté de moi !

-J'ai entendu... le petit cochon est par ici... murmure t'il en se dirigeant vers moi .

J'ai des sueurs froides... Soit je m'éloigne de lui tout doucement sans aucun bruit mais au risque qu'il m'attrape soit je fonce... Bon je prends l'option numéro deux !

Je prends l'escalier à ma gauche et me précipite sur l'échelle ! Je la monte si rapidement qu'a deux reprises j'ai failli tomber ! Je suis de nouveau dans l'égout ensanglanté mais un petit escalier se présente à moi, je monte et voit un petit panneau avec marqué « rez-de-chaussée à droite » . Je suis en bonne voie !

Il y'a un petit conduit et c'est la seule voie pour passer à la pièce suivante, je m'y glisse mais m'arrête brusquement . Il y'a un homme sur une chaise, il est vivant mais me semble plutôt inoffensif . Je sors du conduit et me précipite vers la porte en la fermant derrière moi .

Je respire un bon coup . Je suis dans un grand couloir et plein de portes se présentent à moi . Je prends la première à ma droite et m'engouffre dans la pièce . Elle est assez petite et il y'a un petit bureau dans le coin à droite .

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et décide de me poser un peu sous le bureau . Je suis épuisée, depuis que je suis ici je me suis pas arrêtée une seule fois . Je pose mon sac à dos sur mes cuisses et ferme les yeux .

-BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

J'ouvre les yeux brutalement ! Quelqu'un est en train de forcer la porte ! _Merde, qu'est ce que je fais ?! Il ne faut surtout pas que je bouge... Respire Mélina, respire..._

La porte s'écrase au sol et je vois un patient assez grand et musclé armé d'une hache rentré dans la pièce . Il hume l'air et semble cherché quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Je couvre ma bouche pour atténuer le bruit de ma respiration . Je suis terrorisée... _Et si il me trouve... ?_ Je ferme les yeux, complètement apeurée .

Il se rapproche du bureau et abat un coup de hache dessus ! Je pousse malgré moi un petit cri de surprise .

-Hahahahaha trouvée ! S'exclame t'il .

Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir qu'il m'agrippe par les cheveux et me tire de sous le bureau ! Je me débats violemment mais son emprise est trop forte...

Il me jette comme une vielle chaussette au sol et je tombe sur le dos qui fait un craquement terrible... Je suis face au sol et le sang suinte de mon nez. Il s'approche de moi et je ne fais rien, la douleur me clouant au sol...

Il sort un mouchoir et verse un produit dessus . _L'enfoiré c'est du chloroforme !_

Il le presse sur mon visage et j'essaye de retenir ma respiration mais très vite je suffoque !

-Respire bordel ! Me crie t'il .

Je ne peux plus respirer et il en profite pour presser encore plus le mouchoir sur mon visage, je ne respire qu'une fraction de secondes mais ça suffit largement pour faire son effet... mes paupières se font lourdes et je m'endors non sans entendre une dernière phrase...

-Tu vas dire bonjour au Docteur, Poupée !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre, en tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu et le chapitre 5 arrive dans pas longtemps ! :D


	6. Chapitre 5: La rencontre avec le docteur

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ça fait un petit moment hein ? Donc on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 5 de cette fiction sur Outlast ! On rentre un peu plus dans l'horreur et dans le monde d'Outlast dans ce chapitre . J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Saemi : Bonjour, alors déjà je ne vois pas en quoi mon perso « pue la Mary-sue» comme tu dis . Certes elle prends le risque de se rendre dans l'Asile ce qui est totalement inconscient et peut faire d'elle une héroïne parfaite et géniale mais ça c'est tout le principe de mon personnage en fait . Elle est insouciante et peut paraître très chanceuse au début mais elle va très vite le regretter...

De plus, oui la sur les 4 chapitres précédents elle s'en sort facilement mais ce n'est que le début . Pour la fin, je sais que tu n'émets qu'une hypothèse dans ta review mais non je te rassure . La fin sera loin d'être heureuse et rose . Mais en tout cas, je te remercie quand même de m'avoir laissé ton avis et j'espère que tu aimes quand même la fic même si certains points sont pas top ( J'essaye de les corriger/améliorer) . Pour les fautes d'orthographe je fais de mon mieux .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 Outlast**

 **La rencontre avec le Dr Trager** **...**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement . Je ne sais pas ou je me trouve, la pièce est totalement plongée dans le noir . J'essaye de me lever mais quelque chose me retient les poignets .

-Super je suis attachée... Soupirais-je .

 _Bon . Mon but pour l'instant est de me détacher mais je ne vois rien, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué ._

Je remue dans tout les sens, essayant de briser mes liens mais rien n'y fait .

-Raah bordel c'est que c'est serré... Sifflais-je .

 _Je suis sure que je dois avoir des bleus aux poignets avec ces foutues cordes..._

Je continue à chercher un moyen de me détacher quand la pièce s'illumine . Je plisse les yeux, la lumière est intense et il suffit de quelques minutes passées dans le noir pour que mes yeux ne soient plus habitués ou presque à la lumière .

J'examine la pièce, c'est une salle d'eau avec des éviers et des urinoirs . Il y'a du vomi par terre et du sang partout . Je penche la tête et remarque que je suis habillée d'une robe d'hôpital blanche et que je n'ai plus de chaussures, seulement mes soquettes blanches .

 _Bordel ou sont mes vêtements ? Celui qui m'a déshabillé va le regretter amèrement..._

-Oh tu es réveillée ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclame un homme en rentrant dans la pièce avec un chariot .

Je le détaille, il a un certain age, je dirais la quarantaine . Il est maigre et sa peau est comme fripée, desséchée . Ses cheveux, enfin le peu qu'il lui restent sont gris . Il a des lunettes rondes et un masque de chirurgien en lambeaux . Je remarque aussi qu'il a des tas de perfusions sur le bras gauche . Il porte un tablier vert taché de sang, d'ailleurs celui-ci ne cache pas ses ignobles fesses...

-Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je avec une voix tranchante .

-Enchanté ! Je suis le Dr Trager, un chirurgien de renommée mondiale ! Me réponds t'il, en s'approchant de moi à tel point que son haleine putride me caresse le visage .

-Que me voulez vous ? Interrogeais-je, avec, sans le vouloir, une voix tremblotante.

-Eh bien, tu sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de patient féminin ! Ta présence ici est une opportunité pour reprendre certaines expériences tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne réponds rien mais le regarde durement .

 _Si il croit pouvoir faire de moi son cobaye, il se fout les doigts dans le nez !_

Il s'éloigne de moi et je le vois qui ramène son chariot un peu plus près . J'écarquille les yeux, terrorisée quand je vois ce qui se trouve dessus . Un couteau de boucher, des scalpels et autres bistouris, une pince coupante, des seringues, une tenaille, un marteau et j'en passe...

-Ne t'approche pas de moi . Ordonnais-je, sérieuse .

-Je n'aime pas les femmes sauvages et insouciantes comme toi . Je préfère les femmes dociles qui savent se taire lorsqu'on leur arrache la langue... Par exemple ! Déclare t'il, avec une expression de pure folie sur son visage .

 _Il me dégoûte vraiment . Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu faire à ses patients..._

-Tiens cela devrait faire l'affaire ! S'exclame t'il en prenant la tenaille .

J'ai du mal à respirer, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent . Il s'approche de moi, ouvrant et fermant la tenaille dans un cliquetis régulier . Je panique de plus en plus...

Il l'a place sur l'ongle de mon pouce . Je fixe ma main, impuissante .

 _Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne compte pas faire-_

-Aaaaah ! Criais-je sous la vive douleur .

Il vient de m'arracher l'ongle . C'est comme si tout mon doigt prenait feu instantanément .

 _Bon dieu ça fait un mal de chien..._

-On t'arrache un ongle et tu cries comme tel ? Se moque t'il en léchant la tenaille ensanglantée .

Il prends mon autre main et arrache l'ongle du pouce restant . Je ressens une puissante vague de douleur et les larmes menacent de couler tellement la douleur est intense... Je n'ose même pas regarder l'état de mes deux doigts .

J'essaye seulement de penser à autre chose . J'aimerais tellement pouvoir retourner en arrière, avant d'être entré ici... Quitter ce foutu asile, revenir à la vie... réelle . Aller au boulot tranquillement chaque matin, voir Miles me souriant son café à la main, rendre visite à mes parents à Denver de temps de en temps . Même la banalité de faire les courses me manque !

-Voila c'est fini ! Tu as apprécié n'est ce pas ? Ces ongles auront une place importante dans ma collection . Déclare t'il, tout content .

Il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte .

Je regarde mes doigts, la vue m'écœure . Ma peau est à vif et mes doigts sont teintés de sang . Je gémis, ce ne sont que des ongles mais bon sang ce que ça fait mal ! Il faut que je trouve des bandages si je ne veux pas que ça s'infecte...

Je me secoue dans tout les sens . Il faut que je me barre d'ici le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne revienne . J'arrive au bout d'un certain temps à me défaire de mes liens . Je me lève brusquement mais je titube, ma tête tourne et j'entends des bourdonnements...

-Allez reprends toi Mélina... Ce ne sont que des ongles... Me murmurais-je en prenant une grande respiration .

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je récupère ma caméra, laissée sur les éviers et je me dirige vers la porte . Je l'ouvre lentement, attentive aux moindres bruits . C'est bon il n'y a rien . J'avance doucement et ouvre une seconde porte .

La salle est assez grande . Il y'a des traînées de sang au sol et quelques lits et matelas . Le centre de la salle est éclairé et je décide d'aller jeter un coup œil .

-Oh merde... Soufflais-je .

Il y'a un cadavre sur un lit teinté de sang, c'est un homme visiblement . Son corps est couvert de cicatrices . Il semble avoir été torturé et je n'ai pas de doute sur l'identité du tortionnaire...

Je ne m'attarde pas plus et sors par la grande porte . J'ai le choix, soit je prends à gauche ou à droite . Je décide de prendre le long couloir à gauche .

J'avance prudemment . Il y a un patient attaché sur un lit . Je passe à coté et il se met à crier !

-Non ! Non ! Tais toi ! Suppliais-je en couvrant sa bouche de ma main .

Je tourne la tête, paniquée . Trager est la, il se tient juste à quelques pas de moi avec sa chère tenaille, il semble furieux .

-Reviens ici ! S'écrie t'il en s'élançant à ma poursuite .

Je détale dans le couloir comme une folle . J'entends sa course plutôt rapide derrière moi donc j'accélère .

 _C'est qu'il court vite le bougre !_

Je continue à courir et prends à droite . Par miracle il y'a un ascenseur ouvert juste devant moi !

Dites moi qu'il marche ! Dites moi qu'il marche ! Priais-je, essoufflée en martelant le bouton à l'intérieur .

L'ascenseur fait un vieux bruit mais la grille se ferme juste entre lui, qui m'a presque rattrapé et moi . L'ascenseur entame sa descente et je l'entends juste prononcer cette phrase plus ou moins inquiétante :

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas...

Je frissonne à son avertissement mais ne peut m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement . _J'ai réussi à lui échapper ! Enfin pour l'instant..._

C'est ce que je me dis en reprenant mon souffle, pas tellement sereine...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5 ! Donnez moi vos avis/impressions et surtout vos recommandations ! Si vous pensez que je peux améliorer des choses tout ça... Bref merci d'avoir et on se retrouve pour le chapitre 6 qui va monter crescendo bientôt ! :D


End file.
